With the development of Information Telecommunication (IT) technologies and semiconductor technologies, a variety of kinds of electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, a portable electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a music playing service and the like.
An electronic device can provide various services using one or more images acquired through image sensors. For example, the electronic device can perform image processing such as level adjustment, noise removal, gamma correction, color space conversion and the like for image data acquired through the image sensor, using an Image Signal Processor (ISP), and provide various services.
However, because the electronic device performs various image processing using one ISP, there can be a problem of decreasing a processing speed for image data.